Healing
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Bukan kali pertama Jeonghan mendapati lonceng kedainya berdenting sekeras itu. Rasanya mustahil menemukan ras murni ketika orang-orang hasil hibrida berkomunikasi tanpa selubung. Tapi pria itu berdiri, matanya berkilat dengan intimidasi pekat. "Dia mati. Betisnya terseret roda kereta dan badannya terapung di Sungai Vein." – Seungcheol. (SEUNGHAN/Ficlet/AU/Completed)


disclaimer: seventeen © pledis entertainment  
pairing: seunghan (seungcheol/jeonghan)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-13  
genre(s): sci-fi, implied romance  
tag(s): AU; future-setting (year 4132); mild-language; contain hybrid!creatures

/

 **Healing  
** ((kredit penuh fanfiksi ini milik azura eve dan dikerjakan tanpa keuntungan komersil; penjiplakan tidak diperkenankan.))

/

Bukan kali pertama Jeonghan mendapati lonceng kedainya berdenting sekeras itu sejak minggu keemasan tahun lalu. Rasanya nyaris mustahil untuk menemukan ras murni ketika seluruh dunia bercampur dan orang-orang hasil hibrida berkomunikasi tanpa selubung. Tapi dalam realita, pria itu berdiri, matanya berkilat dengan intimidasi pekat.

"Panggilkan Jeonghan." ujarnya, ringkas dan ketus.

Sambutan deux-machina betina bahkan dia abaikan. Pria itu mengklaim tempatnya; duduk dan mengesah keras seolah membuang sial. Meja yang selalu kosong tiba-tiba dihuni pengunjung.

Bolamata pelangi terpusat padanya. Kuning, merah, hijau; semuanya memelihara ekspresi adorasi. Sejak kedatangannya, seisi ruangan jadi hening beberapa saat sampai gadis kulit biru bersuara dengan ocehan tak berguna untuk mencairkan suasana, lantas mereka ditarik kembali pada urusan masing-masing.

Pria itu menaruh kaki di atas meja. Duduk tepat di samping kaca transparan, dia tambah eksentrik dengan topi kabaret dan cerutu hitam menggantung di bibir terkatup. Asap nikotin menyelubunginya, membuatnya nampak seperti protagonis dari novel detektif tahun 70-an.

Pramusaji berpakaian minim menghampirinya dengan baki kosong dan rasa takut yang menempel di tengkuk. "S-selamat datang di Heiz t'Empre. A-adakah yang Tuan inginkan saya untuk lakukan?"

"Hah?!" Pria itu membuang topinya, "kupikir aku sudah bilang sejak aku masuk. Apa kuping lacurmu terlalu tuli dipakai mendengar?"

"A-um, maaf—" Kata-kata selanjutnya si pramusaji tertelan karena pundaknya mendapat tepukan dari belakang. Seseorang berambut panjang dengan sepatu hak tinggi tersenyum ke arahnya, "Irie, kembalilah ke belakang dan bantu yang lain menyiapkan Perignon. Tuan ini biar aku yang 'angkat'."

Tanpa tunggu lebih lama, Irie bergegas. Dia hampir tersandung langkah sendiri namun berhasil menyeimbangkan diri berkat seorang pria berlengan jangkar. Mungkin itu akan berakhir sebagai adegan drama picisan, jika saja dia tidak sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih setia bermain rumah-rumahan bahkan setelah satu dekade berlalu." Pria itu menghisap cerutu dalam-dalam, lalu meremas pangkalnya yang masih terpercik api ke dalam telapak tangan telanjang. "Jeonghan."

Jeonghan mengangkat wajah si pria dan menatapnya. "Sama denganmu. Apa sampai sekarang kau masih berlagak seperti Josh?" Dia menggeleng-geleng, "Panitera Seungcheol."

Seungcheol menepis jemari runcing dari dagunya, dan menangkap bibir Jeonghan dalam tautan. Jeonghan menyergap kravat sang panitera karena dia tidak merasa terpenuhi hanya dengan satu atau dua ciuman. Mereka bergelut untuk bertukar lumatan.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" Jeonghan bertanya, menyikat surai Seungcheol karena pria itu menumpangkan kepala di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak akan datang ke mari kalau itu cuma persoalan remeh."

" _Dia_ mati. Betisnya terseret roda kereta dan badannya terapung di Sungai Vein. Aku paham setelah melihat bolamata yang diawetkan Doktor Steff dan dia bawa ke mana-mana. Itu tidak salah lagi," Seungcheol menggigit labia atasnya.

"Aku tahu." Karena berita tentang Hakim Agung Josh telah mengisi lembar majalah dengan tinta basah dan cetakan huruf gigantis, mengalahkan skandal korupsi staf di liga olahraga basket. Layar teve penuh semut sama-sama menyatakan kehilangan. Dukacita merebak bagai infeksi virus; karena Josh Hong termasuk sosok yang dihargai setengah mati.

"Katakan, apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang, Milady."

Jeonghan melempar punggungnya ke belakang, "Cukup teruskan hidupmu."

Guratan muncul di antara alis Seungcheol yang menyatu. "Aku telah kehilangan inspirasi!"

"Inspirasi?" gumam Jeonghan. "Bukannya kau hanya menjiplak apa yang dilakukannya dan mengakuinya sebagai milikmu sendiri? Panitera Seungcheol, dari yang kulihat, sejak awal kau tidak pernah serius mengikutinya dengan alasan tersebut. Bedebah muka dua, kau kehilangan Josh dalam artian kau lagi bisa menirunya!"

"Menakjubkan. Kau membacaku seperti buku terbuka." Anehnya, Seungcheol tidak merasa tersudut. Dia hanya menyengir. Fakta tersebut hanya Jeonghan yang tahu; disembunyikan rapat sebagai tabir, karena Seungcheol pandai berakting dan memulas pekerjaannya serapi pelatuk yang ditarik pembidik ulung.

Jeonghan mendengung sebagai tanggapan, tapi ada kesan misterius di sudut mulutnya. Seungcheol terserang demam musim panas karena aura Jeonghan mirip euforia festival. Pendingin ruangan tidak benar-benar bekerja pada saat-saat begini.

"Jangan berlarut-larut." katanya. "Kalaupun kau butuh inspirasi hanya perlu mencarinya lagi. Mereka itu ikan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau sudah menyerah di titik awal?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Ucapmu terlalu pedas. Aku tersinggung hingga ke tulang."

"Lalu," Jeonghan mengendikkan bahu, iris violetnya berhenti ke sebuah genangan listrik yang mengalir ke gorong-gorong, "kata mana yang tepat dipakai menggambarkan keadaanmu sekarang? Bendera putih sebelum masuk arena? Kau makin terdengar mengenaskan."

"Memang menyedihkan. Aku bahkan membuang cinta, aku membuang _mu_ , untuk sesuatu yang tidak menjanjikan," kata Seungcheol miris.

"Sudah terlalu lambat untuk menyesal dan kembali ke permulaan." balas Jeonghan.

Seungcheol bangkit, memejamkan mata erat-erat. Untuk kali itu, dia ingin membuang semuanya dan lari dari impitan. Berpikir mengulang dari nol hanya sebatas fiksi, dan dia benci untuk membuat pengakuan.

Bagaimanapun, nalurinya memberontak, menggedor-gedor dari balik rusuknya untuk diwujudkan. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Seungcheol jika dia ingin Jeonghan mengerti. Sayangnya, Jeonghan membalas dengan penolakan karena dia mendorong pria itu saat dia wajah Seungcheol maju untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Aku sudah menikah, kautahu."

Dia ingin mengatakan dia tidak ambil peduli, tapi Seungcheol tetap pria yang punya harga diri meski itu artinya dilukai. Dia mendecak, membanting kesalnya ke atas marmer. Emosi membakar mukanya hingga merah. "Jika kukatakan aku akan membunuh suamimu dan menculikmu ke ujung dunia, rasanya juga sudah tidak berguna, ya."

"Kalau kau datang dua tahun lebih cepat mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya," Jeonghan memplester tawanya dengan tangan, agar tak terdengar sedih. Ini bukan Simfoni Nomor 9 atau kisah romantika legendaris Di Bawah Angan-angan Euridice. Lagipula, mereka adalah orang-orang dewasa yang punya lisensi melempar stres dengan segelas minuman keras.

"Semua orang mendapatkan yang dia kejar, pada akhirnya. Dan aku, seorang peniru murahan, tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menuntut yang kuinginan menjadi nyata," kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengusahakan suaranya terdengar stabil. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Itu pilihanmu, ini pilihanku. Kalau memang ada kesempatan, kita bisa memulai sebagai pasangan. Di kehidupan yang lain, kalau kau memang sesabar itu untuk menunggu?"

Seungcheol tertawa; tangan ditelusukkan ke kantung. Kecewanya terkubur di balik mulut kabaret yang lebar di depan dahinya. Lalu, dia pergi dengan lambai tangan terakhir dan tekad bahwa dia tidak akan melirik sedikitpun kepada Jeonghan yang menangis deras untuk melepasnya.

"Menjadi tiruan itu harus rela berkorban. Karena mereka akan runtuh jika kehilangan panutan. Kemudian, jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi, mereka harus siap sendirian karena semua orang tidak akan sudi dijadikan teman. Kan, Jeonghan?"

(Belum lagi, sesempurna apapun sebuah tiruan, mereka takkan pernah mampu menyamai apa yang ditirunya.)

/

 **Ende.**

/

 **zula's note** :

mungkin pada nggak paham kenapa di bawah judul aku nulisin sesuatu yang terlalu strict. ya, baru-baru ini ada kasus plagiat untuk tulisanku. judulnya **Strawberry Has Fallen in Love** , diterbitkannya di wattpad. mungkin aku nggak akan pernah tahu kalau nggak dikasihtahu **ohsaera** , yang udah baik pm dan kasih link langsung ke sana. sebelumnya biar aku konfirmasi di sini kalau aku nggak punya akun menulis lain selain ffn ini. ao3, wordpress, blogspot, bah aku bahkan nggak pelihara blog. dulu aku ada lj, tapi udah kutinggalin. akun wattpad pun aku susah-susah buat hanya untuk baca cerita itu. tulisan ilmiahku kuterbitkan di laman lain dan biar itu tetap jadi rahasia. intinya, azura eve cuma satu; kalau ada azura-azura lainnya itu _bukan aku_ ((aku udah cukup muak banyak yang ngaku-ngaku jadi azura, makanya aku sedikit kepikiran ganti pename, tapi azura udah semacam trademark buatku jadi aku sedih; apa harus beneran diubah?)). hmm, cerita itu bulan rilisnya juni, kalau aku nggak salah; dan kalian yang baca **Pretty U (Verkwan Ver)** pasti sadar kalau ff itu kutaruh di sini tanggal 25 april. itu berarti, aku punya bukti untuk mengklaim kalau itu milikku.

untuk kamu, author di balik **Strawberry Has Fallen in Love** , aku nggak akan tegur kamu secara langsung; bukan berarti aku pengecut. aku lakukan itu supaya kamu sadar sendiri. kalau kamu besar hati, datang ke pm-ku dan mari kita bicarakan baik-baik, kamu bisa jelasin alasan kenapa kamu begitu dan aku nggak keberatan untuk ngelupain ini kalau memang kamu nggak mau memperpanjangnya. bukannya aku sombong, jahat, atau gimana. aku tahu bahasa tulis itu sering memunculkan banyak persepsi ambigu tapi mudah-mudahan kamu bisa melihat dari sisi positif aku menulis ini. aku hanya minta pengertian; kalau benar kamu memang seniman, entah itu amatir atau komersil, pasti kamu mengerti rasanya punya karya yang kamu kerjakan sepenuh hati, tiba-tiba diserobot dan diaku-aku orang lain. semuanya punya batas toleransi tersendiri, dan aku bukan tipe yang bisa cuek kalau itu menyangkut karyaku; mungkin yang lain akan bilang ini mirip maniak tapi terserah kata orang. aku bahkan malu kalau tugas kampusku hasil copy-paste, jadi aku menentang keras plagiarisme. terlebih, aku berkarya untuk sesama fan dan tidak untuk diuangkan. pernah ada tawaran pembukuan, dan kutolak karena syaratnya aku harus menghapus apa yang udah kuterbitkan di sini. aku bekerja untuk kesenangan fandom, jadi semestinya kamu bisa rispek sedikit. kamu bukan yang pertama kali karena setengah tahun lalu kira-kira, aku pernah dapat laporan penjiplakan lain, tapi nggak terlalu kuanggap serius. mungkin itu salahku karena terlalu 'kendur' makanya jadi keulang lagi.

dari judul, kukira yang dijiplak itu karunagi, tapi aku nggak sangka ternyata sebongs. aku udah baca chapter 1 & 2, dan aku ingin berpikir itu memang kesamaan biasa; tapi sekuelnya ... aku lihat ada beberapa kalimat dimodifikasi supaya terlihat lain dan itu memang bukan 'gaya'ku. tapi aku yakin itu hanya penghilangan dan penambahan, selebihnya, kamu mencuri. begini, aku bisa paham kalau kamu hanya pakai sudut pandang 'apatis' vernon untuk ff-mu. tapi gimana untuk _baju balon, kotak bekal, obrolan-obrolan tentang pacar mendominasi_? aku nggak pernah merasa keberatan kalau siapapun ambil prompt, tema, atau bahkan hasil jadi dari tulisan yang kubagi untuk konsumsi online; sepanjang mereka mematuhi kode etiknya. makanya aku nggak pernah cantum sesuatu seperti 'jangan plagiat' atau 'dilarang jiplak' di kolom disklaimerku, karena aku tahu semua orang belajar dengan meniru. hanya saja, ada beberapa yang kelewat lancang dan mungkin lupa menaruh sumber inspirasi mereka. itu cukup kasar, lho. pasti tahu karya terkenal **Hey, Arnold!** yang di-banned padahal ratingnya tinggi; ya, alasannya karena si pencipta _pura-pura_ lupa cantum sumber wangsit. tapi aku nggak akan mengubah gayaku itu. ibarat lagu korea yang saking banyaknya sampai bunyinya mirip-mirip, pengarangnya pasti melakukan secara nggak sengaja karena bagaimanapun, tangga nada cuma doremi balik ke doremi. tapi perlu diperhatikan bahwa ada batas antara terinspirasi dan menjiplak. terinspirasi itu misalnya, kamu nonton **Battle Royale** dan di sana leher protagonis dikalungi kalung elektrik yang bisa membunuh sewaktu-waktu; dan kamu adaptasi dalam karyamu tentang kalung elektrik, dan bukan jalan ceritanya yang kamu tulis mentah-mentah. atau, tema time-travel di **Minute Man** yang banyak jadi ilham untuk film-film sci-fi angkatan berikutnya.

terakhir, aku juga mau minta tolong siapapun yang ada akun wattpad tolong bantu aku kasih komentar di cerita itu. tapi kalau bisa bentuknya jangan flame, karena aku cuma pingin kita saling mengingatkan, bukan memicu perang sesama penggemar. kalau nggak begini, aku khawatir ada kasus lain. lagipula aku nggak suka medsos, jadi aku nggak akan bilang ini kecuali di sini. aku takut fandom yang kena imbas. aku cinta seventeen dan nggak mau mereka jelek di mata fandom lain, jadi biar ini tetap rahasia untuk kalian yang baca aja oke. aku pernah kehilangan 'rasa' buat suatu grup karena fan mereka, dan aku nggak mau itu keulang lagi.

pss: aku bukan penulis yang sempurna, dan aku masih belajar.  
psss: **Healing** memang karya satir, jadi tolong buka pikiran luas-luas dan pahami kenapa aku menulisnya.  
pssss: nah, aku cinta damai. tapi aku sedang nggak pakai emotikon yang itu artinya aku sedikit marah.


End file.
